The well known suit bag often used by retailers comprises a bag portion with a hole in the top through which a hanger hook projects. Entry into the bag is permitted through a zippered opening in the front of the bag. The suit or pants are hung on the hanger in the bag with the hanger hook projecting out of the bag and the zipper closed. This type of suit bag is awkward to carry since the bag cannot be folded upon itself and maintained in that position while being carried.
An alternate form of suit bag is a tubular bag with both ends open where two handles are provided at each end of the bag. The handles are detachably secured together to close off each end of the bag and can be pulled apart to permit entry into the bag through either end. When the goods are placed in the bag, the handle sets are closed and the bag folded upon itself for carrying. This type of bag is more easily carried; however, it is very difficult to load a suit into this bag because entry into the bag is only provided at the bag ends.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a plastic suit bag within which a suit may be easily loaded and is easy to carry when the bag is loaded.
It is another object of the invention to provide a suit bag which is inexpensive to manufacture, yet has sufficient structural strength to carry even the heaviest of clothing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a plastic suit bag within which a suit may be placed without the need for a hanger.
It is another object of the invention to provide a suit bag with handle portions which are identical and which, when fastened together, fold the bag centrally of its length where the clothing within the bag rests in natural folds.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a suit bag which may be easily loaded by right- or left-handed people.
It is a further object of the invention to provide closure means for closing the opening in the suit bag after the suit bag is loaded with clothing.